Let The Fun Begin
by Next to Me
Summary: Sequel to my last story Would she forgive me, if she knew? This story picks up right where it left off. Read my last story and you will know what this story is all about. Olivia and Fitz are finally together with a baby on the way and also on the campaign trail again. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok guys this has been requested so much i finally gave in. So here is my new story, it is the sequel to Would She Forgive Me, If She Knew?**_

_**I am going off course because i really didn't want to go on with the mole story line so i made that different then what Shonda did. This chapter kinda sums up what has been happening and this story has become my own little imagination. I hope you like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of it's characters**_

* * *

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to find you Olivia, you are a powerful person now."

"Why did you try to have me killed? I know you have problems but your own niece."

"You were the only family I had left and then you left the minute you turned eighteen just because I might have taken my problems out on you. I treated you decent after your father left you and you repay me by leaving and changing your name."

"You treated me horribly and that's why I left. I would have been better off in a foster house than with you. That's not why I came here, what I really came here for is who the mole is. So who is it?"

"I am. I'm the mole. What, are you going to lock me up now? Go ahead, it won't change who I am."

I turned to Fitz and squeezed his hand. He knew exactly what to do.

"Lock him up." Said Fitz.

When we finally left the room Fitz hugged me.

"I am so sorry Livvie. I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

When we got back to the white house everyone finally could breathe easier because we found out who was trying to take us down. Fitz and I could also sleep easier knowing that nothing bad was going to happen to me or the baby.

The next couple of weeks were busy because we were getting ready for campaign season. I had to pick everything that needed to be packed. I had double the bags because of my regular clothes and then the new ones I would wear when I started to get bigger. We would be on the road a lot so I had my assistant make sure everything was set. Fitz and I were also on a deadline for getting married so we made a date to go to the courthouse before we headed out on the road. We decided we didn't need a big wedding especially with all that has been going on.

The past month has not been kind to me. I wasn't even in my 2nd trimester and I was already showing a lot. Some of my suits still fit but I had to squeeze into them. I had to get new underwear and bras because with my pregnancy my butt and boobs got bigger. Fitz liked this but it kind of annoyed me. I finally listened to Fitz and put my old clothes away and just packed all my new ones that would make me more comfortable during the trail. They were mostly all dresses but I kind of liked the first lady look. Fitz said it suited me. He also made me give up my high heels and to only wear flats. He was worried I would trip and endanger the baby. I finally gave into that also.

* * *

This was finally the weekend we got with the kids before they went back to school and we went on the trail. Teddy was too young to come with us on the road so he will stay with Mellie in Santa Barbra. We made sure to take time out thought to go visit him. We spent the whole weekend together. We went to Camp David and had a camp out with a bonfire and s'mores. It was probably the best weekend ever because everyone I loved was there. On our last night we got pizza and popcorn and had a movie night.

"Let's watch Finding Nemo" said Karen.

"We watch that all the time. Can't we watch something else?" asked Gerry.

I looked at Fitz and smiled. "Gerry you know it's Karen's turn to pick the movie. You picked last time. Plus this is a movie Teddy is actually aloud to watch."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning we all went back to the white house and said goodbye to the kids. Fitz and I still had two days with Teddy before Mellie came to bring him to Santa Barbra. We were going to be on the road for a month and a half and then take some time off in California for the 4th of July.

The next couple of days were busier than ever because we were heading out on Wednesday. We had to find a lot of volunteers for the months ahead. Fitz and I barely saw each other except for at night. The night before we left I was surprised when he came in the residence before 10.

"Hey you are actually here before 10. Did you just finish up early?"

"No, I told everyone to go home and relax with their families before tomorrow. Especially Cyrus, he must miss James and Ella."

"That was very nice of you." I had him join me on the couch. We just sat there in each other's arms.

"Do you want to go to bed; we have a big day ahead of us?"

We got up from the couch and went to get ready for bed. When we finally got into bed Fitz wrapped one arm around me and then we finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone who was working on the trail was suppose to be at the airport at 10 so we could leave at 10:30. I woke up around 8 and noticed Fitz wasn't up yet. He was rolled over on the one side of the bed so when I got up I didn't wake him. I loved seeing him asleep, he was so at peace and plus he needed it. I decided to go get a shower and when I came out he was still asleep. I finished getting ready and decided to surprise him. I opened the door to see if Tom was outside like he usually was, and when I looked out he was. I walked out and closed the door.

"Hey Tom can you help me with something?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks. Come with me."

Tom and I went to the kitchen. I decided to make Fitz and I breakfast. I made his favorite pancakes with bacon and eggs. I made some for Tom also because he has helped us out so much. I pulled out the tray and put the food and orange juice on it and had Tom help me carry it up to him. Tom opened the door for me and I was glad he was still asleep. I took the tray from Tom and he closed the door. I walked over to Fitz and laid the tray on the end table. I climbed onto the bed until I was on top of him.

"Fitz… Fitz wake up." I kissed him to wake him up.

"Hey, when did you get up?"

"A while ago, I didn't want to wake you. I made all your favorites for breakfast and was going to share it with you."

"You didn't." He looked over to the food on the table.

"I love you." He pulled me down and kissed me. "Usually I have to make it myself. Thank you."

"You deserve it. You have been working really hard."

I hopped off Fitz and sat on the other side of him. He grabbed the tray with our food on it and we ate our breakfast while watching the news. When we finished it was a little after 9. I got up and took the tray back downstairs and Fitz hopped into the shower. When I finally came back up he was just getting out of the shower. He came out with just a towel around his waist.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Liv, but we have to get ready to go."

"Ya, everything is ready so when you're ready we can go."

"Ok. I should be done in a little bit."

I was waiting for him to finish getting dressed so I sat down and pulled out my phone. After about a minute or so Fitz pulled my attention away from my phone.

"Liv"

"Ya"

"Can you help me with my tie?"

"You still can't do it yourself. You can lead the world but you can't tie a tie." I said walking over to where he was.

"Oh I can tie a tie, I just like it when you do it."

When I was finished I leaned up kissed him. We headed out the door and Tom followed us out to the car that was taking us to the airport. When we pulled up we got all of the luggage in the plane and met Cyrus at the gate. Everyone else was getting on the plane.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

_**There it is you guys! First chapter of many to come from this. Again this is just me making up what i want, its not whats going to happen. Review and comment, i love hearing from you all! Enjoy!**_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok this chapter is a little shorter but hear it is :)**_

_**Disclaimer- i do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**2 weeks into the trail**_

"Fitz we need to set up an appointment with the nearest hospital there is. I want to make sure that our baby is growing fine and I haven't seen a doctor since I found out. Now will you please just get Cyrus to make time?"

"I will talk to Cyrus right away. It will probably have to be sometime today because we leave for Georgia tomorrow."

"That's fine Fitz, I just want to make sure that all this traveling isn't going to affect me that's all."

Fitz started walking over to me from across the room. He put his hand to my stomach and gave me a kiss.

"Everything is going to be fine. You don't have to always worry so much Liv."

"I know, it's just that I can't help it. I have never been pregnant before so I worry a bit too much."

"Well you have me so you don't have to worry. I won't let anything hurt the baby or you."

* * *

When we landed in Georgia the next day we had to go to a pie serving at a local pie shop. They had the best pie I had ever tasted. I knew I would want more later so I grabbed some to go. After we finished with that I went back to the hotel room to get some sleep from traveling while Fitz and Cyrus went with everyone else to talk about tomorrow's pancake breakfast.

I woke up later around 5 o'clock when Fitz tried waking me up. He knew if I stayed asleep I wouldn't sleep tonight. Nobody had to do anything for the rest of the night so Fitz and I stayed in our room and ordered room service. I must have been really tired still because I fell asleep around 8.

* * *

The breakfast started at 7:30 but I woke up around 6. Fitz was still asleep so I just got up and went to take a shower. When I got out I could hear the door open and he came in.

"Hey why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought that you needed the sleep. Besides its only 6:30."

"I don't mind getting up early Liv. If you want after we both get ready go down a little early and grab something before anyone else does. Cyrus and I did that the last time and nobody noticed."

"That sounds nice but I'm pretty sure someone will notice if it's three people instead of two."

"Ok we won't but as soon as we get down there I want you to eat something instead of trying to plan out everything with Cy."

"Fine"

"Good. I'm gonna get a shower and then go down to Cy's room, if you want to you go right now and I'll see you there."

"Ok but I'm calling him to see if he is even awake yet. I don't want to go to his room and him be asleep. I'll be back if he is." I gave Fitz a kiss and then went back into the room to get ready.

* * *

I left the hotel room and started calling Cyrus. I was glad he picked up because I didn't want to be the one who woke him up. He said I could come down and we would wait till Fitz came to head down to the breakfast. When he finally came down it was past 7 so we headed down to see if everything was ok.

When it started I did get something to eat because I knew Fitz would be upset if I didn't. I sat at tables with moms who came out to support us. I got to hear what people wanted done in the world and it took me by surprise of all the great ideas they had. They were things I wanted to see done for woman as well and I knew that these things could help with our campaign. Eventually Cyrus pulled me away to get photos with everyone. This all went on for about another hour and a half. When we were done we went to the hotel room and I just plopped myself on the bed.

"I forgot how much work and travel there is."

"I know but soon you will get into it and it will get easier."

"Ya I know, I just want to stay here until we have to get on the plane again tonight."

That's exactly what we did. We stayed in the room just watching the news and packing for another plane ride to another state for another campaign stop.

* * *

**_Again sorry for it being so short :( Next chapter i'm gonna have a time jump so that i can speed up the story. Please review and comment._**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok guys sorry for the late update. I hope you all like the chapter and how the story is going :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Fourth of July weekend**_

When we got to the ranch it still looked as beautiful as it did when I was here for big Gerry's funeral. After we all got settled we said hello to everyone and then went to go see Teddy. Karen and Gerry would be coming to the ranch tomorrow morning. When Mellie finally showed up Teddy, Fitz and I were all outside sitting on the porch.

"Liv! How is the baby?" Said Mellie as she came up and hugged me.

"The baby's fine, growing well. How have you been?"

"I have been good. I've been spending more time with Teddy. He is going to start preschool in the fall. He needs to be around kids his own age."

"That's great, right Fitz." I turned to him and he gave me a smile that was half excited and half freaked out.

"OK well i'm gonna go check on things in the house. It was nice to catch up with you Liv. Fitz."

As soon as she was in the house I looked over at Fitz and he had a look on his face. I started laughing.

"Ok what happened to my ex wife? She looks like Mellie but that doesn't sound like her."

"I have no idea. She asked about the baby and said she started spending more time with Teddy." I covered Teddy's ears. "I thought she doesn't like babies?"

"That's what I thought. Well at least she's not acting like the ice queen."

"That's true. Let's just see if it last for the weekend."

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I found the bed empty. I looked at the time and it said 8. I got up and started getting dressed because Karen and Gerry would be here at 9. When I finally made it downstairs I found Mellie in the living room reading. I walked past the room to the kitchen where I found Fitz. He was making breakfast for everyone. I then found Teddy in his high chair. He saw me and started to reach out for me. I went over and picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so you'll give him a kiss but not me."

I gave him a look and then walked over and gave him a kiss. "I didn't think you saw me."

"I see everything Liv. You should remember that for next time."

"I will."

* * *

Nine o'clock came around and Karen and Gerry were about to come home. We all missed them so much. It was a little after 9 when I heard the front door open. I walked into the hall and they spotted me right away.

"Liv!" They both said in unison. They came running up to me and gave me a hug. Fitz and Mellie came out right after.

"I have missed you two so much. How has school been?" I asked.

"It's been good Liv. We are just glad we are finally off for the summer. Maybe while we are home we can go to rallies that are near here." Said Karen.

"I would love for you guys to come and all of us to show up as a family." Said Fitz, who was now right beside me.

"That does sound nice." I then turned to look at Fitz, "Hey don't we have one coming up in August that is near Vegas?"

"I think we do. I will have Cyrus get when the date is."

When we were finished talking and catching up with the kids we helped them unpack. When we were all finished we all just stayed around the house. We all went out to dinner later for the kid's homecoming. When we finally got home I was so tired Fitz had to put me into bed. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**4th of July**_

The next day was finally 4th of July which is one of my favorite holidays. Barbecue's all day, swimming, and fireworks. What else was better than that? For lunch Fitz cooked up hamburgers and hot dogs while the kids, Mellie and I were at the pool. The grill up on the patio but Fitz could still see us. I couldn't believe how nice Mellie was the whole weekend. It was like once she divorced Fitz she became a new person. It was scary but at least we were all getting along now.

After lunch was over Fitz, Gerry, and Karen went into the yard and played football while Mellie, Teddy and I stayed on the porch. Fitz had a disadvantage because Karen and Gerry were on the same team. I didn't really pay attention to the game because I was playing with Teddy a little. I was also distracted by Fitz in a t- shirt which is something I rarely see. I couldn't stare for long because I knew someone would catch me.

* * *

Around 4 Cyrus came over for dinner and fireworks. Dinner was amazing because Fitz made his famous steak. I had never tasted it before but it was amazing. After dinner we all sat around the fire and made s'mores until the fireworks started. Fitz had to stop me from eating more so that I wouldn't puke marshmallow.

When the fireworks finally started Gerry, Teddy, Cyrus and Mellie were on one side of the fire pit and Fitz, Karen and I were on the other. We all had blankets and Fitz and I shared one. We were cuddled up together watching the fireworks. When the fireworks ended I was really tired so Fitz and I went inside to go to bed. We took Teddy because it was late for him.

Fitz went to our room while I put Teddy down for bed. When I got to our room Fitz was getting ready for bed. All he had on was his boxers and a clean shirt on. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. Then he started trailing them down my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away before he could go further.

"Fitz I know it's been awhile but we are not going to do this here right now. Especially since Mellie is here. She could come up and hear us and I do not want that. We head back on the road in a couple days; we will do this when we are alone in a hotel room. OK."

He lowered his head "Ugh. Fine we will wait but it has been too long so when we get there those clothes are coming right off."

"Well than I should wear something I don't like too much."

We both laughed at that. I then started to get ready for bed. Fitz was already in bed but still awake. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over and snuggled up right next to him. He placed his arm around my growing belly. Each time he did this his arm seemed like it got smaller. I leaned up and gave him a kiss before closing my eyes.

I whispered "Maybe if you're good we can take a shower together tomorrow."

I could feel the smile on his face and then he rolled me over and was on top of me now.

"Oh I'll be good." He said before kissing me deeply for what seemed like forever. When we were finished I pulled away and we settled back into where we were before. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

OK there it is. Once again hopefully you guys are enjoying the story.

Until next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: If under the age of 11 (which in this case you shouldn't be reading these stories) and believe with all your heart about Santa DON'T READ!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**End of November**_

All of the hard work paid off because Fitz won the presidency again. We were all so proud that he won on his own like he wanted to in the first place.

These past couple of months has been really tiring since I was getting closer to my due date. It felt like carrying a watermelon. Everyone has been very helpful but it still feels hard. I just can't wait to actually be a mom. I was excited though because this year is the first Christmas I have ever had at the white house with Fitz. I was so looking forward to that.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

Karen and Gerry were old enough to know what happens on Christmas but Teddy was still a little boy so we all had to play along. I put him to bed around 9 and then came back to check on him around 10 because Fitz and I wrapped all the kids presents. When I opened the door he was still awake.

"Hey buddy, what are you still doing up? You know that if you are still awake Santa won't come to the house."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Ok" I kissed him on the head. "Goodnight"

"Night"

* * *

_**Christmas morning**_

The next morning Fitz and I were woken up to Karen and Gerry standing in the doorway while Teddy was on the bed shaking up to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Santa came and there are so many presents!"

"I bet there is buddy." Fitz said.

Teddy hopped off the bed and Fitz and I got off and went to the living room in the residence. Teddy, Karen, and Gerry were all sitting around the tree so Fitz took a picture of how cut they looked. When we started opening presents Fitz and I sat on the couch to watch them.

When they were all done we went in the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Fitz made his famous blueberry pancakes which were delicious. When we were done the kids played with their present mostly the whole day.

* * *

Around 4 we had them go get changed for dinner. I helped Teddy get his outfit on. When I was done with Teddy I put him back in the living room with his toys. I went to go check on Karen and she had the prettiest dress I have ever seen on her.

"You look very pretty."

"Thanks Liv. I picked up fashion from you."

"Really? Well I do make sure I have good clothes."

Karen and I made our way back to the kitchen where Gerry and Fitz were. Fitz and I didn't really have any family to spend Christmas with so the only person that came to dinner was Mellie and her new boyfriend Chris. We've only known him for a little over a month but he seems like a nice guy and he makes her happy which is rare for her.

When we were all at the table I started the conversation. "So Mellie, how have you been?"

"Good, Chris and I have been seeing each other a lot more and I found a house in North Carolina after Thanksgiving."

"That's great. I like seeing you…. Oh my god." Everyone could see the expression on my face. Fitz was sitting next to me and grabbed my arm.

"Liv what is it?"

"Call Tom, My water just broke."

* * *

Christmas baby or have her wait it out and have it on the 26th? hmmmm what do you guys want? I love your feedback.

Until next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for late update. Another short chapter but you'll like it :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

"Call Tom, My water just broke."

"Gerry go get Tom right away." Gerry got up and ran to get him.

"Mellie can you stay here and watch Teddy, I'm gonna take Gerry and Karen with? Fitz asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see if it's a boy or girl Liv."

With that Tom came in and they all went to the hospital.

* * *

When we got to the hospital they got me a room right away. I was at 9 centimeters so I was put in the delivery room right away.

"OK Olivia I need you to start pushing." Said one of the nurses.

Fitz was right next to me holding my hand. He was so supportive.

"Liv you are doing so well. The baby's almost out. Come on only a couple more pushes."

"One more push Olivia."

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl. Would you like to cut the cord Mr. President?"

"Yes." After Fitz cut the cord he brought her over.

"A baby girl Liv. She looks a lot like you."

"I've always wanted a baby girl. She's beautiful Fitz."

"I know." He gave me a kiss and then went to go get Karen and Gerry. I was moved to another room but Fitz knew where I would be.

* * *

A few minutes later the kids and Fitz came into the room.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure Karen."

"What's her name?" Asked Karen.

"I don't know yet but we will soon. For now she's baby Grant."

Gerry held her afterwards. While Gerry had his turn Karen called Mellie and told her everything went fine. Mellie said she would come over later when Teddy fell asleep so she could leave a nanny.

* * *

I fell asleep about half an hour later. By the time I woke up Fitz was holding her in his arms in the chair next to me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple hours. Mellie came, she said congrats and that she's beautiful. She took the kids home so they could sleep. I've been here since."

"You know we need to name her sometime."

"I know, I haven't really come up with first names but I like Lynn and Ann as middle names."

"I like those. I'll think of a name to go with those."

Fitz finally decided to give her to me. After a while he climbed into the bed with us. We were getting tired so the nurse took her to the nursery with all the other babies. After a while we both fell asleep.

* * *

**_Ok guys I want to here what your thought for names are with the middle name of Lynn or Ann :) Whoever's name i pick will get a shoutout!_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Hows summer going? **_

_**OK so I'm going to try and update every week but i don't know, sometimes it might be late.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

* * *

When we got home from the hospital we were welcomed by the kids. They had a banner and balloons; it was the cutest thing ever. We finally came up with a name for our little girl but didn't tell anyone. We wanted to wait and tell Kimberly Mitchell before it could be leaked. She has been dealing with both of us for the past four years. We decided to have her come over tonight and we would do an interview but not with the baby. I didn't want her exposed like that, especially since she's only about three days old. I told Kimberly that she could meet her though.

* * *

"OK where is she? Someone told me she was the cutest baby ever."

"Hi Kimberly." Fitz and I said together in unison.

"She's in the other room but I'll go get her before we start." I said.

When I left to go get her Kimberly and her crew went and set up. When I came back Kimberly loved her. She was the cutest baby.

"It's true. She is the cutest baby."

"Well she is Liv and I's baby."

"Fitz." I gave him a look.

"What? It's true." He said with a chuckle. "She has your eyes. Your big brown eyes."

"Yes but she will probably have your Grant smile. All the Grant kids do." Fitz gave me a kiss on the head from that comment.

"Have you guys come up with a name?"

"Yes we have but we will tell you later. I'm going to go put her back in her room and then we can start."

"Sounds great."

When I came back in I went and sat next to Fitz on the couch. The cameras turned on and we were on.

"I'm so glad to sit down with you two."

"Thanks for having us Kimberly." said Fitz.

"We are excited to talk to you." I said.

After we talked for a while we were getting close to the end.

"OK so I have to ask the big question. What is her name?

Fitz and I looked at each other and then held hands. I decided to say the name.

"Well Kimberly, we though long about our little girls name and we decided to name her Elizabeth Ann Grant. Elizabeth after Fitz's mother and Ann after my mother."

"That is such a pretty name. Well I think our time is up. Thank you Mr. President and Mrs. Grant for sharing the news."

"Thank you for letting us share this with you." said Fitz.

After we said goodbye to Kimberly we went to check on the kids.

* * *

After we knew they were good we went to Elizabeth's room. She was still awake. Fitz and I walked over to her crib.

"Hey Lizzie. What are you doing up?

"She misses her mommy."

"Or maybe she missed her dad because she's daddy's princess."

"Maybe. Hey it's been a long day, go to bed. I'll be up right after I change her."

I agreed because I was a little tired. He gave me a kiss and then I said goodnight to Elizabeth. Fitz was still changing her when I left.

* * *

_**Fitz POV**_

When I finished changing her I picked her up and started rocking her.

"Hey Lizzie, want to know something? Your mom is the powerful and great Olivia Pope- Grant. She makes peoples' problems go away. I know I was her client many of times but you don't need to know why. She has superpowers. Her new superpower is going to be being an amazing mom. I know she will be amazing because she rocks at everything she does. So you won't have to worry. I'm also going to be the best father ever to you. I won't let one person hurt you."

By the time I was done talking to her she pretty much fell asleep in my arms. I smiled because she was the cutest when she was sleeping. She just looked so peaceful. I put her back in her crib and headed to bed. When I got there Liv was waiting for me in bed. I just stayed at the door looking at her.

"Wanna climb into bed. I'm not tired."

I was still at the door and was smiling.

"Are you coming or not?"

I closed the door and started undressing until I got to the bed._ "I could get use to this."_ I thought.

* * *

**_OK GHJaSam4Ever gets a shoutout because i picked her baby name. I was shocked that someone picked my name Elizabeth Ann and i knew i had to pick hers!_**

**_I liked the other names but i had to use that._**

**_Until next chapter..._**


End file.
